Roddy Piper: Born to Controversy
Born To Controversy: The Roddy Piper Story is a DVD produced by World Wrestling Entertainment about Rowdy Roddy Piper. Disc One *1. The Documentary *2. Piper Stories - 12 in all! *3. Roddy Piper & Mike Popovich vs. Buddy Rose & Rip Oliver - Portland Wrestling *4. Roddy Piper vs. Buddy Rose Northwest Heavyweight Title - Portland Wrestling *5. Roddy Piper vs. Jack Brisco - Mid - Atlantic Heavyweight Title *6. Roddy Piper vs. Greg Valentine - Dog Collar match for the NWA US Title Starrcade '83 Disc Two *1. Roddy Piper & Paul "Mr. Wonderful" Orndorff vs. Hulk Hogan & Mr.T - WrestleMania I *2. Roddy Piper vs. Paul "Mr. Wonderful" Orndorff - Saturday Night's Main Event *3. Roddy Piper vs. Mr. T - Boxing Match from WrestleMania II *4. Roddy Piper vs. The Iron Shiek - Saturday Night's Main Event *5. Roddy Piper vs. "Cowboy" Bob Orton - Saturday Night's Main Event *6. Roddy Piper vs. Adrian Adonis - WrestleMania III *7. Roddy piper vs. Hulk Hogan - MTV's "War to Settle the Score" *8. Roddy Piper vs. Rick Rude - Steel Cage Match from Madison Square Garden *9. Roddy piper vs. Bad News Brown - WrestleMania VI *10. Roddy Piper vs. Bret "Hit Man" Hart - IC Title match from WrestleMania VIII *11. Roddy Piper vs. The Mountie - IC Title Match from the Royal Rumble '92 *12. Roddy Piper vs. Goldust - Hollywood Back Lot Brawl from WrestleMania XII *13. Roddy Piper vs. Hollywood Hogan - Starrcade '96 Disc Three Piper's Pit *1. Robert Debord *2. Andre the Giant *3. Frank Williams *4. The Haiti Kid *5. Jesse Ventura, Hulk Hogan & Andre the Giant *6. Jimmy Snuka *7. Mr. T, Hulk Hogan & Jimmy Snuka *8. Salvatore Bellomo & Junkyard Dog *9. Paul Orndorff *10. Bruno Sammartino *11. Jimmy Hart *12. Harley Race & Bobby Heenan *13. Hulk Hogan & WWF Executives *14. Hulk Hogan *15. Piper's last Pit before WrestleMania III *16. Brother Love & Morton Downey - WrestleMania V *17. Vince McMahon & Rikishi *18. Jimmy Snuka - 2003 *19. Mr.America *20. Eddie Guerrero & Tajiri *21. "Stone Cold" Steve Austin - WrestleMania XXI *22. Shawn Michaels *23. Mick Foley, Randy & Bob Orton *24. The Great Khali Gallery Roddy Piper Born to Controversy 1.jpg Roddy Piper Born to Controversy 2.jpg Roddy Piper Born to Controversy 3.jpg Roddy Piper Born to Controversy 4.jpg Roddy Piper Born to Controversy 5.jpg Roddy Piper Born to Controversy 6.jpg Roddy Piper Born to Controversy 7.jpg Roddy Piper Born to Controversy 8.jpg Roddy Piper Born to Controversy 9.jpg Roddy Piper Born to Controversy 10.jpg Roddy Piper Born to Controversy 11.jpg Roddy Piper Born to Controversy 12.jpg Roddy Piper Born to Controversy 13.jpg Roddy Piper Born to Controversy 14.jpg Roddy Piper Born to Controversy 15.jpg Roddy Piper Born to Controversy 16.jpg Roddy Piper Born to Controversy 17.jpg Roddy Piper Born to Controversy 18.jpg Roddy Piper Born to Controversy 19.jpg See also *List of WWE DVD and Video releases *Roddy Piper External links * DVD at Amazon * on WWE Network Category:World Wrestling Entertainment DVD releases